


(anything at all could happen just before the) Sunrise

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Trimberly Song Fics [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Billy and Jason are Usnavi and Sonny, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, June is Kevin, Kim is Benny, One Shot, Song fic, Trini is Nina, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Zack is Vanessa, based on Sunrise from In the Heights, im just using the tag until we get a confirmed last name, lets play 'spot the horribly obvious ITH refrence', non-power rangers au, pink lemonade - Freeform, there was a blackout the night before, trimberly - Freeform, trini's mom is so problematic for their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Early morning Spanish lesson in Kim's room after a blackout.Based on Sunrise from In the Heights by Lin-Manuel Miranda





	(anything at all could happen just before the) Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend listening to "Sunrise" as you read this story because one, it's truly a beautiful song (one of my favorites on the soundtrack) and two, you can get a better feel for the story (I added a link to a video below). 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKn4byU-rJo

It was nearing 6 o'clock in the morning and light was currently cutting through Kimberly Hart's curtains giving the room a pinkish glow.

Trini was laying in bed, her limbs intertwined with her girlfriend's after the emotional ride the two had shared the night before. There was crying, hateful words were thrown, and someone had even gotten _slapped._  But the two girls still managed to find their way back to one another during the blackout.

She detangled herself careful not to wake the still sleeping Kimberly and got out of bed picking up one of the girl's shirts and putting it on over her naked body. She sat in the window seat and just looked down at Angel Grove, amazed by the absolute silence due to the lack of power.

The previous night was crazy. She and her four friends had headed down to the local dance club after finding out her mom had sold the family business to pay for her college tuition. Trini cringed remembering the way her mother regarded Kim when Trini tried to talk to her. All she wanted to do was assure the taller girl that everything was going to be okay. That she wasn't necessarily going to lose her job. But her mother had suspected something about the two's relationship for a while now and Trini guessed she had finally snapped. Especially because she told Kim to stay away from her when _she_  was the one to go talk to the taller girl

 

* * *

 

"The highway was packed bumper to bumper!" Ms. Gomez said as she walked into the house. "Mmm, Mamá, that smells delicious. Donde están Trinity y los chicos?"

"Hey mom," Trini said poking her head in the kitchen upon hearing her name.

"Ah, I have a surprise for you. Everyone! Come! I have news!" she called beckoning them to come. 

The five piled in the kitchen taking various seats and leaning against the wall looking expectantly at June Gomez.

"Hold on, news can wait! Everyone come get a plate! You are all my family, but for now, you are all my guinea pigs, until I open up mi restaurante, Alimento _de las_ Estrellas, _"_ Trini's Abuela said warmly handing out plates.

"No, the food can wait five minutes. What I have to say is important. Okay. I wanted all of you to hear this because it affects all of you in some way...well when I was out today, I sold the family business-"

"What?!" Was the collective shout in the room followed by an array of overlapping questions.

"What?! Mamí, you can't do that! What about my friends?" Trini protested.

"Did I just lose my job?" Kim asked mostly herself.

"What? Ms. Gomez, we _need_ your business! Your drivers are half our customers!"  Jason, one of the neighborhood bodega owners said fearing the safety of his and his boyfriend's business.

"Are you serious?" Zack, of the hair salon workers, asked incredulously.

"Listen, listen, listen! I know! This is a shock, but I am _not_ a welfare office! I'm going to pay for my daughter's tuition, so she's not just another person _stuck_ in Angel Grove!"

"Well, why you gotta look at _me_ when you say that?!" Zack asked indignantly.

"Did I just lose my job?" Kim repeated louder.

"Of course not! All those, years I did _your_ Papí's chaotic papers! June, you cannot just up and _sell_ our company! All those years, I worked-!"

"I can! Because it was in _my_ name." Silence fell over the room with the harshness of June's words. "Papí left the company to me, and _this_ is what I've chosen to do with it. Uptown Investments takes over next week and I'm going to use the money to pay for my daughter's tuition. Because family comes first. Over everyone and everything."

"Sorry, I'm not good enough to sit with the _bourgeoisie,"_ Zack spit out dramatically, snatching the wine bottle Jason and Billy brought off the table and making a grand exit.

"Come on Billy, let's follow Zack, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Jason said softly, knowing how all the screaming was affecting Billy.

"I want you to know, I will _never_ touch that money."

"Trinity, you got a half-ride to _Stanford University,_ you are _going_ to California in the fall."

"But...did I just lose my job?"

Trini shook her head walking over to the taller girl and taking her hands in hers, "No. Kim, everything's gonna be o-"

"Trinity, stay away from her."

Kimberly's eyes snapped up to the source of the voice and stared for a second, before nodding angrily, "Okay. Yeah. You heard her. Stay away from me." She said slipping her hands out of Trini's, "Don't worry June, I'll stay out of your way."  
  
And with that, she stormed out of the house not looking back once.

"I'll never touch it. _Ever."_ Trini said before running out after her her friends, and more importantly her girlfriend.

"Trinity! Ven aquí ahora! You better get your ass back in this house right this instant!"

 

* * *

 

She heard rustling and a yawn from the bed behind her signifying that Kim was awake. The taller girl slipped a shirt and over her own body and sat next to Trini, wrapping her arms around the other girl's small form.

"Are you ready to try again?" Trini asked not looking away from the window.

"I think I'm ready..." she nodded nuzzling Trini's shoulder.

"Okay," Trini turned her head to look at Kim, "here we go. Movida?"

"Shipping."

"Gaurida?"

"Den."

"Lápiz?"

Kim paused, blanking, "...something?"

"Gallina?" Trini smiled rolling her eyes fondly.

"Hen." 

"Maestra?"

"Something." Kim smiled leaning in teasingly. 

"Esquína?" Trini chuckled shaking her head. 

"Corner."

"Tienda?"

"Store."

"Bombilla?"

"Lightbulb."

"You sure?" Trini smirked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm..." Kim hesitated second guessing herself, "...sure?"

"Three out of four. You did pretty alright, princesa." Trini smiled softly caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Will you teach me a little more?" Kim asked.

Trini paused before looking back out the window, "Calor?"

"...heat?"

"Anoche?"

"Last night..."

"Dalor..."

"Pain..."

Trini nodded absent mindedly, "That's right. Llamàme?"

"Call me..."

"Azul..."

"Blue." Kim furrowed her eyebrows at the overly basic word

"Àmame?"

"Love me."

Trini turned her head to look back at Kim, "Perhaps I do..."

Kim smiled tightening her hold on the smaller girl pressing a kiss to her neck, "Well, how do say 'kiss me?'"

"Bèsame," Trini smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And how do you say 'hold me?'"

"Abrázame..." she paused, "al amanecer, at sunrise..."

"Anything at all could happen just before the sunrise." The two said in unison, staring off in the distance.

"Al amanecer..."

"Al amanecer..." Kim echoed.

"Sigue andando el camino por toda su vida, y respira..." Trini whispered. "Continue walking the path of your life, and breathe..."

The two leaned in before breaking apart at the sound of Trini's phone ringing. She went to go check it looking at it for a second before dropping the phone like it was on fire.

"That was my mom...she probably wants to know where I am..."

"I don't know..." Kim started.

"Yo no sé,"

"What to do..." she got up padding over towards Trini.

"Qué hacer,"

"Now that I've found you," she finished taking the other girl's smaller hands in her own.

"Ahora que te encountré."

"What will she say..?"

"Qué ella dirá?"

"When she sees me around you...so, how do you say 'help me?'" Kim asked, her voice strained.

"Ayúdame,"

"And how do you say 'promise me?'"

"Prométeme," Trini responded, her own voice wavering.

The two paused before blurting out (something along the lines of), "Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise? Because I don't care at _all_ what people say beyond the sunrise."

"Promise me you'll stay..." Trini whimpered gripping the taller girl's hands tighter.

"I'll stay." Kim nodded rapidly allowing a few tears to fall.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, their foreheads resting against one another's, just taking in the each other's presence. Trini's mother tended to cause unnecessary angst and drama between the two due to her overt homophobia, and obvious dislike of Kim.

All because the latter isn't Mexican...or a man. If Kim was at least one of the two (preferably the man one in her mother's eyes) she might at least have a _chance_ at being accepted. But because Kim is neither June automatically objects because she wants her daughter to have this _perfect_ Mexican husband, so they can have this _perfect_ Mexican family.  But Trini is gay, and her mother just has to accept that. Accept the fact that she's _not_ going to have a husband. And that she probably won't have a perfect Mexican family. Honestly, a Mexican-Indian family was looking pretty perfect to Trini at the moment...

Then, Kim spoke up in attempt to clear the tension, "How do you say 'kiss me?'"

"Bèsame," Trini looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the repeated question.

"Bèsame..." Kim echoed.

"Bèsame." Trini affirmed nodding.

"Well, how do you say 'always?'" She asked looking down at their conjoined hands.

"Para siempre,"

"Para siempre." Kim repeated kissing Trini's knuckles.

"Al amanecer..." Trini blushed looking away.

"Al amanecer,"

"I _will_ be there." They confirmed falling in perfect sync, looking into each other's eyes, "Al amanecer...."

Trini closed the space in between them leaning up to capture Kimberly's lips. She could deal with her mother later. No matter what her mom said she _will_ stay by Kimberly's side beyond the sunrise even if that means her mother leaves her's.

Because _anything_ could happen beyond the sunrise.


End file.
